Panic Switch
by redphoenix198
Summary: Takes a party to make two girls see what they've been missing til then..


**Title**: PANIC SWITCH

**Rating**: M for mature situations (cussing, sexual references between two girls)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters that belong to FOX

**Description**: One-shot based on the song _'Panic Switch' – Silversun Pickups _(.com/watch?v=HFFGguX2SZM)

**Spoilers: **A/U somewhere at the beginning of Second Season

**A/N**: this is my first Faberry fiction, enjoy and leave your reviews!

If there was something that she was definitely not used to, that was parties. The last one she had attended had gotten her pregnant, kicked out of her parents' place and the Cheerios. A new year had begun, she had given her baby up for adoption and maybe, it was for the best. How could she have provided a baby of everything she needed, when she was a baby herself? She was barely 17 years old and she would have probably ruined Beth's life along with hers. The stretch marks on her hips and the scar on her heart were the only reminders of what she had lost and given up onto.

She was the HBIC. The head cheerleader back on top of the pyramid, after kicking her supposed best friend out of the leadership, once again. She was Quinn Fabray. She got what she wanted. Or maybe what people thought she wanted. Who was she? What did she want, for real? She didn't even know how to answer to that question. She wanted to stay back and live her mother's life? She wanted out? Out where then? Shaking her head, she stood in a corner of the party room nursing a light beer and more than intentioned to stick to one drink for that night. No more wine coolers. The mere mention of wine made her stomach torch in disgust, she hadn't let anyone near her body since that ephemeral sexual experience, that left her sore and pregnant with a baby.

Eyeing the clock, she realized she had been there only for the past 20 minutes. Minutes that felt like hours, trapped in a social status that she didn't like anymore. She was supposed to be the most popular girl in school, but she just hoped she could be invisible. A lonely soul walking down the hallways, minding her own business and not caring about what other people wanted her to be. She was supposed to date the most popular boy in school, first Finn now Sam – if it was even his name – become Prom Queen and then what? Live a plastic life where she had to smile, raise babies, being the perfect housewife to a man she'd fall out of love for sure. It's not what she wanted her future to be.

People started filling the room and she felt a weird feeling creep over her body. The sweat on her back ran down till landing on her boyshorts under the jeans; her fingers itched and trembled around the beer bottle and hadn't she been leaning against the wall, she would have needed to sit or brace herself. Panic. Breath was itching in her throat, the room got suddenly smaller and the voices too loud. She just wanted to cry out and make them shut up. No voices. No laughs. No attempts to get other people in bed. No false promises induced by the alcohol in their system. She wanted a way out. Looking around the room she eyed the door, ready to make an escape only to stop dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on her.

Her. The object of her secret envy. Yes, Quinn was envious of Rachel Berry. The diva from the Glee Club. The one who had made a move on her 'boyfriend', spilling the guts about the baby that wasn't his. The one whose mother had adopter her daughter. The one and only Rachel. She chuckled to herself, she didn't know if to hate or admire her. Or love her. That thought had crossed her mind once or twice, when she thought she was jealous of Finn she realized it wasn't his the object of her affection. The petite diva with her annoying attitude, extremely wide vocabulary, who talked in paragraphs and sang like an angel.

She had to look away from those intense chocolate orbs, sitting her beer down she turned around on her tennis shoes and walked to the back door. It was supposed to be in the kitchen. She tried to move through the sweaty crowd in the living room, bumping and pushing with her strength. Who cared if she hurt someone, she just wanted out. She took a deep breath when she finally stepped on the back porch, the moonlight was dim and obscured by the clouds filling the night sky. She craved for a smoke. She did smoke but she had ran out of her Marlboro before the party, not thinking to buy another pack. It was just 11 pm. She didn't want to go home to an empty house, her mother was visiting her sister and wouldn't have been back before Monday evening.

"Are you feeling okay?" a shy voice startled her from her thoughts, looking over her shoulder the blonde stared at the silent brunette behind her.

"Where did you leave your boyfriend?" Quinn whipped around and fixed the high ponytail that held her blonde locks off her shoulders and neck. It was all in the look. The attitude. The eyes. Hazelnut eyes that petrified people and made them move to let her walk down the hallways.

"Honestly Quinn, I don't really see why our mutual interest in Finn leads to our constant banters that, as funny as they can be, either end with me slushied or me revealing one of your big secrets; my question was clearly friendly but-"

"You should ask yourself why you left a party that had just begun for you, to chase after someone who should be your enemy." The cheerleader moved closer to the brunette and reached up to tuck a wild strand behind her ear. "Did you feel your fingers itch when you found yourself in that crowded room?" she whispered and stared down into her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, my concern was purely-" soft lips stopped the cute ramble that was escaping from her full lips. Strawberry lip gloss met chocolate one. Metropolitan. Smaller hands grabbed onto the front of the taller girl's shirt, standing on her tiptoes to fully press herself into her counterpart. Lips moved. Lips parted. Tongues grazed and breasts pressed together against clothes.

"I could be anything you want me to be…" Quinn whispered into the girl's lips, slender fingers held onto smaller hips to keep their bodies pressed together in the chilly moonlight. Eyes met and breathes itched. The voices from the party were just a distant sound to the two girls, too lost in the intensity of their embrace to give a damn.

* * *

><p>She had never done that before. Quinn knew. Rachel had wanted to wait. 25 years old, she said. She had pushed Jesse and Finn away, turning down their attempts to break her rule. Months of charming smiles, soft kisses, sweet dates. One kiss from the blonde HBIC and she had thrown her resolution out of the window. Maybe because the girl couldn't impregnate her? Had been Quinn a guy, she would have still followed her into the bedroom only to have her clothes taken off.<p>

Movements were made in slow motion. Everything was how it was supposed to be. No roughness. Gentle touches. Tender caresses under the clothes that slowly piled by the foot of the bed. The brunette found herself on her back, silk blankets against her bare flesh that made her shiver from the coldness against the warmth of her sweaty back. The bed dipped under another weight, not as heavy as her past boyfriends. Softer skin brushed against hers, intense and sweeter perfume filled her nostrils and her eyes settled on dark and yet frightened pupils.

She didn't know who was the virgin between them. Her or the girl hovering her in all of her glory? The curtains were pulled back and the pale moonlight bathed the big bedroom in a strange light, ethereal maybe that made everything more surreal. It wasn't what she had planned it to be but, for once, she couldn't be more relieved things hadn't gone her way.

Her mouth parted to speak but words were cut off, once again. Tender lips met hers, pushing her down against the soft mattress under her, making her arms move upwards to circle the frame above her. Holding onto her. Pulling her closer when their tongues dueled in her mouth, warmth invaded her cavity that was being explored firmly and deeply by the cheerleader. Her fingers treaded through blonde locks, freeing them from the restraint of the headband to feel them tickle her face and neck as their bodies erased any space left in between. Breasts pressed without any other barrier, thighs slid deliciously between each others to press onto their more intimate spots. Toes curled and hands explored the curves that no one else had touched. Nor Puck who had been too busy to get into the HBIC's pants to even get her naked. Nor Finn who could barely contain his erection during their make-out sessions above clothes. Quinn's lips trailed a hot path down the girl's throat, wishing she could kiss those tensed vocal chords that made the brunette sing like an angel and moan her name so deliciously. Her perfect teeth grazed the sweaty skin, tasting her salty neck and wondering if she'd taste so good everywhere else.

Rachel's back arched from off the bed, wishing for more contact. Craving more touches. Her hips bucked up and find some kind of release against the perfect abs the blonde was tensing above her; firm and tight abs, sweat covering them along with her own juices as she kept grinding slowly against them. The blonde bit her moans back down her throat, hands moved to the petite girl's hips to push them back down, she wasn't going to let her get off without being even touched. She was meant to be her first. Her first to be inside her.

"Quinn..please…" Rachel whined and tangled her hands into her blonde locks, tugging her more toward her right breast when the tip of the girl's tongue started circling it; manicured nails traveled from her hips down, slowly tracing the curve of her toned thighs till reaching the triangle between her legs. Short dark curls tickled her fingertips, slowly she treaded her fingers through them as if they were the diva's hair, her mouth still latched against the dark nub between her teeth. She tugged. She bit. She licked and sucked. She wanted to suck on that breast all night long, drawing the sweet nectar out of the diva.

"I'll try hold on tight tonight…" Quinn whispered into her nipple, knowing it was nothing but a one night stand. She had Finn. She had a future out of there. She was just going to be a regret in the morning. A sweet regret. Shifting her mouth to her ignored left breast, she hungrily took it in her mouth as her fingers dipped lower and finally met the wetness pooled between the brunette's legs, who arched and moaned her name louder. That made Quinn want nothing but burn and brand the skin of her short timed lover, claiming what could have been hers.

When morning rolled around, the curtains left open let too much light into the messed bedroom. Two bodies laid into the unmade bed. The blonde was sprawled on the right side and the brunette was draped all over her bare back, cheek pressed against the shoulder blade and her arms holding onto the girl's forearms with her not so manly hands. Red marks were all over their young naked frames. Hickey and love bites adorned their necks and more intimate parts. The lingering scent of their intimate encounter was all over their skins, accompanied by the stains on the silk sheets.

"What time is it?" A sleepy voice whispered into the silent room making the other body stir as well, one eye shot open but nothing but a groan followed the timid question.

"Time is never worth my time." The blonde rasped out, burying her head into the pillow beneath her head; both of her arms wrapped around it as she felt a chuckle against her neck, making her own body shake softly.

"So poetic in the morning Quinn." Rachel pressed a soft kiss on the mark left there by her lustful hunger for the blonde girl, she rolled on her side and rubbed her eyes slowly trying to focus on the alarm clock on the bedside table. "We slept till 4 in the afternoon? That doesn't fit with my daily routine!"

"Shut up Berry. Don't think you could find any better workout than what we did last night and this morning." Quinn rolled over and stared at her bedmate, basking into the gorgeousness of her naked body bathed in the afternoon sunlight. "Stay and I'll make it up to you for the elliptical thing."

"As much as I would love to indulge in another sexual intercourse with you, my parents will be probably worried about my safety since I haven't been home till now and then Finn-"

"Do you have to bring that dumbass up? Right now?" The blonde sat up in bed and threw the blanket off her body, hands running through her sex hair.

"I am not a cheater Quinn, what happened last night was something that…I am not like that, I don't know why I followed you home and gave my virginity to you, it wasn't supposed to go this way. I have a boyfriend and I love him." Rachel slipped out of bed, taking the blanket with her but the blonde barely noticed that. She just missed of the girl's warmth against her body.

"If you really loved him as you say, why didn't you have sex with him on your 3 months anniversary? Guys talk Rachel, he is a jock and he loves to flaunt the progresses in your relationship even if I am pretty sure he hasn't gone past the second base with you." The cheerleader stood from the bed and walked over to where she was gathering her clothes. "I meant it Rachel…I could be anything you want me to be, if so is it's meant to be seen."

"I can't Quinn…what if it's another of your tricks to humiliate me and take everything away from me? You are supposed to hate me and not-" the brunette's word faded away, looking down at her feet before her chin was raised and hazel orbs found hers.

"I love you. I really do, no matter what you choose…" The blonde placed a soft kiss on her bruised lips, grabbing her robe from the bedpost she walked into the bathroom knowing she'd be alone, once she would have emerged from it.

* * *

><p>Another party. It's been over a month since they had shared that eventful night. Since Quinn Fabray had admitted she had fallen for Rachel Berry. Since she had taken the diva's virginity and claimed her. No one ever forgets their first time. She made sure Rachel could always keep a part of her wherever she went. New York. Los Angeles. The Moon. The brunette was meant to do great things in her life and, at least, she wouldn't be just another nameless face she'd forget and replace once fame had gotten to her.<p>

Another beer left almost untouched in her hand, she kept rolling it around her fingers as her eyes scanned the crowded room. Panic hit her again. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at attending these events, she had to wear a fake smile and still make an appearance or she'd never hear the end of it from Santana, who was somewhere hiding with Brittany having more fun than her. She sighed when she heard her ex boyfriend's name being called and yelled from across the room. If Finn was there, it would have meant Rachel wasn't far behind. Her heart tightened in her chest, looking up she met his gaze and something was definitely off. Anger flashed behind his orbs and before she knew it, she had to hold her jaw with her hand. A fist had landed on her face. She wasn't the kind of girl who let someone take their anger out on her, so she fought back. She punched him back equally hard, the bones in her hand crushed from the impact with his dull face before kneeing him in the crotch.

"Hope it hurts like a fucking bitch Finn." She held her hand in pain and pressed her cold beer against it as she moved toward the back door, once again she couldn't stand being there anymore. She breathed in relief when the chilly air hit her face. Her jaw hurt. Her hand was injured. Her heart broken. How could it go worse than that?

"I am seriously questioning myself about your intelligence Quinn, you were really stupid enough to fight back someone who is twice bigger than you and a football player? No matter what Sue Sylvester gets you through, you could never hold yourself in a struggle with him and yet you punched him back, probably damaging your hand!" Rachel Berry's voice yelled at her from behind. Oh yes, it could go worse than that. Apparently the girl she had been implicitly fighting for, was on her case for defending herself.

"Berry, listen you-"

"You listen! I have enough of people who only know how to defend themselves with violence, you could have insulted him or called for help? Why in the hell you fought him back? You know what could have happened, the whole football squad could have attacked you or he'll confront you tomorrow in school. Are you really that stupid not to care about your safety?" The brunette yelled at her and pushed her back with her own hands pressed against her chest.

"I don't give a fucking damn Rachel! I could care less about it, you are his! Go and kiss his wounds better or something, I am done with this shit!" Q uinn turned around and went to walk away when she was spun around and lips crashed on hers, hands tangled into her locks urging her closer.

"You are such a moron Quinn Fabray, what's gonna happen once he sees us in the hallways? He might hurt you and I don't want you hurt, don't you get that into your thick blonde head?" The brunette whispered into her lips, thumb gently brushing over the reddened mark on her flawless jaw.

"Why should he see us in the hallways?" The cheerleader held her hand against her forearm, holding it as it throbbed in pain. Probably she had broken her own bones in the punch.

"I choose you Quinn, he knows about our night together because I couldn't lie anymore. You were all I could think of and I never let him near me that way anymore. I want you. I love you." The singer held onto her soon to be girlfriend and kept staring into her orbs, amazed how deep they could be and easy she fell into them.

"I'll do anything you want me to do and if I go everywhere you want me to go, how will I know you'll still follow?" Quinn whispered and rested her good arm around the petite girl's waist who could only nestle herself against her neck.

* * *

><p>The McKinley High hallways had never been so crowded, students standing by their lockers chatting, retrieving books and making-out like the two cheerleaders pressed beside her own locker. Quinn rolled her eyes and tried not to think about the brunette she was supposed to meet in the parking lot, they were going to walk in there together. What happened now? Was she back to Finn? Had she scared her with her last question the previous night?<p>

"What's with the somber look Q? Is Man-hands giving you a hard time again?" Santana nipped at her girlfriend's neck and talked to her best friend at the same time, malice in her eyes. She was a bitch. A bitch in heat.

"Stop calling her like than Santana and tell everyone that she ain't slushy material anymore, we clear?" Quinn slammed her locker shut and stared down at her friend, thanks to her being slightly taller she could still perfectly scare her Vice-Captain with her HBIC attitude.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Blondie, I'll spread the word." The Latina grabbed Brittany's hand who could only smile at her friend, she really liked Rachel and was glad they weren't going to bully her anymore. Quinn sighed when she watched a familiar tall boy walk down the hallways, following the object of her affection. She had laid her fears down in the open and now Rachel showed up with her Franketeen of a boyfriend. She was just fucking stupid. She leaned against the locker, forehead pressed against the cold metal as she tried to fight the headache back, her heart thumped hard into her chest. She really needed to be taken or let go. She couldn't stand another push-pull game.

"Rachel come here, I am talking to you!" Finn's voice erupted in the hallway, she turned her head toward him only to find herself pulled into a heart shattering kiss, hands cupped her neck and a petite body pressed her back into the lockers behind her.

"Ra-Rachel…what?" She was in daze. She was still trying to process everything, but it wasn't easy when the girl pressed so intimately against her without caring about the stares they were getting from everyone else in the hallways.

"My car broke down on my way to school, had to call my Daddy to drop me here and unfortunately I ran into him who hasn't been giving me a break since I broke up with him. You asked me to follow you Quinn, I am here. I am following what my heart and mind say, they scream for you and only you." Rachel pressed soft kisses on her swollen lips, the cheerleader pulled her closer to reciprocate the sweet lip-lock and protectively claim her as her own.

"I have been waiting for you to choose me, when I saw you with him I felt like fading…" The blonde nuzzled their noses together and whispered in those addicting lips, hand holding onto the fabric of her dress and pulling her flushed to her taller flame.

"Now?" Rachel whispered tracing her lips with her own fingers, eyes fixed on one another as the bell rang in the background, but they were too wrapped in their moment to even care.

"I am floating away." Quinn whispered and leaned down to catch her lips into a searing kiss, both arms wrapped around her back and spun her around lightly, pinning her against the metal lockers and just losing herself into the feeling of having Rachel Berry as hers.

**THE END**

**Reviews are very welcomed! thank you!**


End file.
